


Together

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Encouragement, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, rylex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Alex reminds Ryland how amazing he is before the final match. They’re gonna do this together. Oneshot.





	Together

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck,”_ Ryland cursed, running his hands through his hair distractedly. “It’s time, man, it’s time.”

Alex peeked out at the huge crowd, still amazed at the sheer amount of people gathered to watch an esports competition. “Yeah, it sure is, buddy.”

Ryland wrung his hands together, hunched as Steamin walked out, waving at the crowds. “I-I don’t know if I can do this.”

Kamal frowned, thumping Ryland’s back. “You can’t pussy out now, Ry! We’re so close!”

“Don’t call him Ry,” Alex murmured automatically, turning around as Ash came up and patted Ryland’s back.

“It’s gonna be okay, Ryland,” she said, and Ryland nodded absently.

Sam glanced at Alex, worried. Her eyes carried the message: _Is he gonna be alright?_

Alex knelt in front of Ryland, taking his hands in his own. “Ry. Look at me.”

Ryland looked up, him mouth pressed together. His eyes darted around, finally settling on Alex’s. His hands trembled slightly, and Alex smiled gently. He knew how much this meant to Ryland. This was more than just a tournament, and they both knew it.

“You’re going to be amazing,” Alex murmured, stroking Ryland’s hands. “You’re the most talented person I’ve ever known. We wouldn’t be here without you. _I_ wouldn’t be here without you. No matter what happens out there, Ry, I’m so, so proud of you.” Alex leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Ryland’s forehead. “I love you.”

Ryland’s hands stilled, and Alex ignored his pounding heart, moving to look Ryland in the eye again. “Go kick some ass. It’s your specialty, isn’t it?”

Ryland smiled, a crooked half-smile that made the rest of the team stare. “Sure is, Lexi.” He squeezed Alex’s hands. “I won’t let you down.”

Heat rose to Alex’s face, and Kamal made a retching motion, but Alex only had eyes for Ryland. “You never have.”

Ryland stood as their team was announced over the speakers. He looked down at Alex’s hands intertwined with his, then at Alex’s face. He swallowed, his voice cracking. “It’s good luck, y’know.”

Before Alex could ask _what_ was good luck, Ryland leaned forward and pressed the softest kiss Alex had ever felt to his mouth. He leaned back slightly, and Alex felt the warmth from his face as his eyes searched Ryland’s. “Let’s do this. Together.”

A smile bloomed on Alex’s face as they turned toward the stage, their hands intertwined. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
